


Three Is A Charm

by Fox_155



Series: NCT Wolf AU [2]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Werewolf, Asexual Character, Implied Mpreg, M/M, NCT members make cameos, Past Abuse, Porn With Plot, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-05
Updated: 2018-10-05
Packaged: 2019-07-25 12:53:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,505
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16197947
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fox_155/pseuds/Fox_155
Summary: Sicheng grew up with a traditional, strict pack.At the yearly chase, he's supposed to find his mate, get claimed and taken to their pack.Fate holds a little surprise, when there's suddenly two people smelling like he belongs with them.





	Three Is A Charm

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own any of the people and this story isn't by any means an accurate representation of the people by whom it is inspired by.
> 
> This is set in a wolf AU with A/B/O dynmics. So, there's implied mpreg, if you don't like that, please don't read it.
> 
> I hope I did Taeil justice in this, I did some research on asexuality and I have a friend, whose experience I based him off on.
> 
> I'm always happy to get constructive critism in the comments.
> 
> This has multiple parts from different POV, if you're interested in the other parts, please check the series for the timeline.

“Keep your eyes to yourself, Omega!” an Alpha hissed and Sicheng felt the stinging sensation of someone pinching his side. He snapped his eyes in front of him, away from the girl in the bright blue clothes, who had laughed so loudly. 

He had just wanted to look at the fabric. He had never seen a colour so vibrant. It was beautiful!

Truth to be told, right now Sicheng was seeing a lot of things, he had never seen before. He had never left the territory of his pack before, because why should he? And they never got visitors. They lived in the woods the furthest in the North of South Korea, just below the border.

The climate there wasn’t as nice, the hunting grounds sparse and hard to hunt in. Winters were brutal, ice cold. No one wanted to challenge them for it.

But it was his home, and Sicheng hadn’t know anything else his whole life.

Today was different, though. It was spring, and as the daffodils started to bloom, it was custom for all the young, newly of age and unmated wolves to travel South to the gathering of the packs, held in neutral lands, so they could find their mates.

An Omega would move to their mate’s pack, while Alphas and Betas brought their mates home. 

So, if Sicheng’s future mate was here this cycle of the seasons, he wouldn’t return home. That both made him sad, because he was used to the mountains, the snow and the forests there, excited, because all these new things he was seeing were fascinating and intriguing, and scared, because he knew, his mate would control his life from the moment he got mounted on.

Maybe, he was lucky, and his mate was a nice one. There were a few nice Alphas and Betas in his pack, who allowed their mates to choose certain things, and didn’t often punish them.

It wasn’t like he got a chance to choose, anyway, so Sicheng just quietly accepted his fate. He had always been good at that: quietly accepting and obeying orders. Which was why he peacefully flew under the radar in his pack, even after he had gone into heat this winter, thus presenting Omega.

No one had had any expectations to place on him, he hadn’t disappointed anyone or ruined plans for the future by only being an Omega.

He was perfectly fine with being what he was. It allowed him to join the team that worked on the fields, sewed and stitched, which he much preferred over border patrol or hunting. He didn’t like fighting and the idea of killing anything irked him. He could live without meat, in fact, he didn’t eat a lot of it in the first place.

So, being an Omega worked in his favour. The only thing Sicheng, no matter how submissive and obedient, didn’t like about it was, that he was treated as something less, stripped of many rights he used to have as a pup and the Betas and Alphas naturally held.

Still. There was no changing that, so he accepted it. 

Sicheng kept looking strictly ahead, as he had been told, hiding his fingers in the sleeves of the pelt coat he was wearing. The weather was a bit too warm for it, but their leader had made him and the other Omega girl, that was here with him, both wear them. It looked sophisticated, he had said, the white fur reflecting their purity. 

Sicheng would much rather use the chance, given the warm weather, to wear his pretty summer clothes. Summer was short in the north, but those pieces were his pride and joy, and even now, he was wearing them under the coat. The soft and light material was easy to stich into, and it had been heart breaking to leave most of it behind, for others to take and wear down.

But he could always make more.

“How much longer do we have to wait here?” The girl to his right asked and Sicheng tensed up, more scared of punishment than she seemed to be, despite not going to be the receiver. 

“Quiet, Omega.” The unmated Alpha with them spat and Sicheng pressed his mouth closed tighter.

“Calm down, Yin.” The second in command of their leader hissed. He was there to supervise them and represent the pack, his mate behind him, because it was the tradition to bring them. He was pretty nice for an Alpha, Sicheng found, he even told the young Alpha off sometimes during their trip down here, when he teased them too much. “We have to wait here until sun down, which is when the Omegas will run into the forest, the Alphas following when the moon is over the tree tops.”

Sicheng bit his lips, eyes still in front of him.

There was some chattering on the clearing, some packs were friendly with each other. But not with them. Sicheng felt a bit envious. He knew wolves from other packs, of course he did, after all, all the mated Omegas in their pack came from other packs. He wanted something to do, other than look at the ground until the sun set.

Not only, because it was boring, but because he felt a little bit nervous now. He knew the chase was safe. An Alpha or Beta would only go after the Omega that smelled like their mate, if they didn’t and the Omega complained to their original pack, which then complained to the elders’ council, their pack would get punished and banned. But even without punishment threatening misbehaviour, it just wasn’t done. The chase was old and sacred.

No one was going to risk that, so Sicheng wouldn’t have to worry over that.

But even if it was the “right” Alpha or Beta, the whole claiming process was… nerve-wracking. 

He also knew some mates already met before the actual chase, getting to know each other a little before it, that’s what some of the Omegas had told him.

Then again, if it was someone very dominant, who’d kick him around, maybe it was better to not know, because it wouldn’t make the mounting any more enjoyable, would it?

“But that’s really long.” The girl complained and Sicheng just wanted to hold her mouth shut. Why was she bringing herself in such a situation? She could have been fine not saying anything and just waiting. Sure, it was boring, but…

There was no answer, just the echo of a slap, as she was struck by Yin. Sicheng squeezed his eyes shut and tried to ignore it.

If he just thought about the flowers he had seen on the way here, already in full bloom, while they were still struggling in the north, it’d be fine. Sicheng loved flowers, he loved braiding them into his hair, which was why he always let it grow out longer than what people wore it these days. Before he had presented, others had sometimes nagged him, that he looked like a girl.

Which was dumb, because Sicheng was tall and definitely didn’t look like a girl. It was just long hair.

But now, that he was an Omega, people didn’t really care anymore, which was just fine with him.

Their second in command didn’t let him keep all the beautiful flowers he had put in over the few days of travel, and he had to throw them away before arriving at the clearing, which had almost made him cry. But he had still made an effort to braid it beautifully, even when that would be ruined the moment he shifted into his wolf form.

Inside, Sicheng hoped to get a glance of his mate before the chase and he wanted to look his best for the other, no matter if it was a nice or a strict person. Because, after all, it was his mate, the one made just for him and he was sure, that he could learn to love them. A small part of him was excited for that, getting his mate, that was only his, even if he was the one deciding over his life from then on.

Falling in love was something Sicheng had always found the most beautiful in the stories they sometimes told in the evening, the stories his mother had told him, when he had still been an puppy, living with her.

A scent suddenly made his nose twitch, and Sicheng couldn’t help but look up, trying to figure out who it was coming from. That any scent stood out to him over the mix of so many Alphas, Betas and Omegas, was impressive itself. 

So, maybe… that was his mate? They said you would be able to immediately tell, because their scent felt like home. Did this feel like home? Sicheng wasn’t sure, it wasn’t strong enough, he couldn’t even tell if it was Beta or Alpha. And he definitely wanted to get closer to the wolf it came from. 

The want to find them so strong, he had to hold himself back from just getting up and starting to search. It was like a string pulled him and he couldn’t stop himself from letting his eyes wander over the people scattered over the clearing.

There was a pack settling where the scent seemed to come from, only three people, and Sicheng curiously eyed them, guessing one of them was the source of it – and probably his mate.

However, the man who had a wide necked shirt on to show he was unclaimed, didn’t look his direction. Instead, he met eyes with who had to be either the representative of the pack, or his mate. His brows were furrowed and he stared right back at him.

Sicheng swallowed. He knew, he shouldn’t stare at strangers, especially when they could be an Alpha, or, even worse, the representative of a pack, but he couldn’t look away. He didn’t feel aggression or a challenge, like he usually did when he met eyes with people, which was why he avoided it.

Instead, he felt warmth spread in his chest, his heart fluttering a little. He wanted to get closer to him, touch him…

But this couldn’t be his mate. He had a bite mark that peeked out of his collar. Just why did it feel, like he was?

“Stop staring.” The voice of their second in command snapped Sicheng out of it, and he immediately turned his head away, looking at the ground.

“I’m sorry.” He whispered.

“One would think you’d be on your best behaviour for your potential future mates. Instead we get backtalking from you and staring from you.” Yin snarled. Sicheng felt his face heat up in shame. 

He was right.

The staring was rude, and what was even ruder, was longing for someone, who was clearly already taken. What was he thinking?

But the scent was still there, when Sicheng carefully breathed in, and it wouldn’t go away, not matter how hard he tried to ignore it.

So, when the Alphas were back in conversation over the hunting plans for the season, Sicheng slowly raised his head, trying to get another look at the three people where the scent was coming from, just a tiny, small one, really short and quicky…

This time, it was the third man of the pack, who was looking back at him, and Sicheng internally screeched, immediately looking back down. That had to be the other’s mate. Was he mad at him, because he had looked at his mate for too long? Was this the one representing the pack, the second in command? Did he think, he was an arrogant, unmated Alpha, who wanted to try it with his mate?

Panic made his breath come a little short, as he stared at the dirt in front of him, wishing the ground would just open, ending both this embarrassment and the confusion he felt over the wonderful scent and how his heart had fluttered earlier.

But it didn’t. Instead, Yin slapped his thigh. Sicheng flinched. “Be quiet, you’re annoying, what are you even doing?”

“I’m sorry.” He whispered.

“Moon, I’m so tired of you being sorry, let’s hope we can get rid of you…”

“Excuse me?” someone cut Yin off, and Sicheng’s nose twitched again, as the scent from earlier got stronger, strong enough that he could tell, it was… an Alpha and a Beta? And it smelled so, so good. Sicheng just wanted to cuddle against the person and nose into their neck and never leave again.

He dared glancing up through his lashes and almost squeaked, when all three wolves were standing in front of them. The unclaimed one was behind the other two, obviously not interested. So… it wasn’t him, was it? No, there was both the spiciness and the freshness of Alpha and Beta in the scent he was pulled to.

So it was coming from two people? Was that a thing? Sicheng was confused.

And this was a mated pair, wasn’t it? Or maybe it wasn’t? But then, they’d both be mated to other Omegas? But had the other one a bite? Sicheng didn’t see it, but he had just assumed he was the mate. Because that was, how things were done, right? So, why was there no Omega among the two of them? He felt himself starting to seriously freak out now, but the voice of one of them ripped him from his mind.

“We’re from Kangta’s pack, North-West Middle. My name is Taeil, I’m second in command to my sub-pack.”

Sicheng glanced up again, and found it was the guy he had been staring at first, the one who had made his heart flutter from his intense, yet not intimidating, eyes, who was talking now. His voice was pleasant, almost soft, and he was shorter than the other two. He was an interesting choice for a second in command, obviously not as dominant or aggressive.

Maybe, he was the Beta, Sicheng thought. Still. Someone like him surely wouldn’t be mean or punish minor mistakes. 

But Sicheng stopped himself, before he was going there. The man was mated. He was wrong, and the feeling he had had earlier couldn’t mean anything. He must misinterpret the scent. Just why was it so… alluring?

He missed what his Alpha replied, only bothering to pay attention to Taeil’s voice. It was just pleasantries, anyway. Nothing he, an Omega, would have to care about.

Over the feeling of being ignored, he got brave enough to look up and risk another glance at the three. Taeil’s posture was relaxed and open, inviting, even though he was talking to strangers, and Sicheng realised how young he was, when his own second in command seemed old in comparison.

The tallest of the three kept looking around, a sad look in his eyes that tugged on Sicheng’s heart strings. He seemed to be looking for someone, who wasn’t here.

And finally, the one who Sicheng still suspected to be Taeil’s mate. Wait, no, abort, the was looking back at him!

Only, he was wearing a small smile, directed at Sicheng, who looked just a second longer, before averting his eyes.

Sicheng wasn’t sure how to interpret it. Was he being nice? Was it a threat, hidden in a nice approach? He glanced up to look into his eyes again, hoping to find answers. He just couldn’t stop himself. It was like an external force made Sicheng so unbearably curious, he ignored all manners he had been taught growing up.

Weirdly enough, the exact same thing as just a bit earlier happened. His fingers started tingling a little, wanting to hold onto something, so he buried them in the white fur of his coat, as his heart started dancing in his chest once more.

Sicheng had only ever heard, that this was with one person. 

But why were there two now?

“I guess it’s fine, just for a little.” Sicheng picked up from his second in command and immediately fixed his eyes on the coat of their young Alpha, trying to calm his heart. He wasn’t allowed to think about this. He had to be wrong.

“Great, thank you.”

To Sicheng’s great puzzlement, the three of them stepped into their circle, and when they sat down, he was no longer next to Yin, but next to the guy he had just been staring at.

“Hi.” He chirped, and Sicheng looked at him for a second, melting a little at the sight of a bright smile, before staring at his Alphas in panic. What was going on here?

This close, there was no mistaking it. This guy was the Alpha of the two of them, and his scent was like it carefully hugged Sicheng, making him feel safe and comfortable. He would happily roll onto his back, showing his tummy right here and now. But he couldn’t. He wasn’t even allowed to talk to him without permission.

Yin’s face was set in a scowl, but their second in command nodded, face expressionless.

Sicheng carefully turned back to the wonderfully smelling Alpha, a timid smile on his face, too.

“Hello.” He carefully bowed his head just a little.

“My name’s Yuta. This is Taeil. That over there, moping, is Johnny. Ignore him.” He quickly introduced. Sicheng nodded, looking over at Taeil for a second. His scent was a lot different from Yuta, now that they were closer and not mixing as much anymore. But it was just as welcoming and comfortable. 

Sicheng tried to push away his major confusion and focus on the conversation.

“What’s your name?” Yuta asked, encouraging him to speak. 

“Sicheng.” He softly replied, remembering to keep his voice down. He felt Yin’s eyes burn holes into his skull. He didn’t want to slip up. If he was mistaking these two and their scents for his mates, when really, they couldn’t be, it’d be a disgrace to his pack. No, he wanted to show only his very best behaviour, both so Yuta would like him and not give Yin any reason to scold him.

“What a pretty name, fitting for someone like you.” 

His eyes widened and he felt heat rise to his cheeks. No one had told him that before. But it felt… nice. 

“Thank you.” He breathed back, glancing over at Taeil, who was watching but kept out.

Yuta’s laugh tinkled, and he couldn’t help, but smile wider now.

“Your hair is amazing, do you have such a perfectly white coat, too?” Yuta inquired, easily slipping into a new topic. Sicheng nodded, straightening up a little. He loved his hair, but no one else seemed to. Getting told it was amazing made him beam in pride.

“I really like to put flowers into it, too.” Sicheng told him, excited to share more about it. A hand came down on his thigh with a small slap, and he immediately deflated, realising, he had spoken without being talked to. He looked down, muttering an apology. It had just burst out of him after Yuta had shown interest.

“What was that for?” Yuta asked, his cheery voice suddenly with a cutting edge to it. Sicheng shrunk some more. “He didn’t do anything wrong. What are you punishing him for?”

“I’m sorry?” their second in command asked. He hadn’t struck him, but he would take responsibility, of course.

“I want to know what my future mate did wrong, for you to hurt him?”

Sicheng felt his stomach knot. Future mate? So, he hadn’t smelled wrong then?

But that wasn’t important right now. He knew, Yuta was going to get yelled at. No younger Alpha could just come up and question the rules. And then, he probably wasn’t allowed to talk to him anymore. And he had really enjoyed it, even though it had only been short.

Not to mention that the idea of Yuta getting punished was almost worse than getting punished himself. He wanted to protect the Alpha, even when he wouldn’t need any protection from an Omega.

“He spoke out of turn. And as long as there’s no bite on his neck and a knot up his ass, he’s under my responsibility, and our pack keeps their Omegas in line, as you should, too.” The older Alpha sneered back.

“Are you fucking serious? What century are we in?” Yuta’s words suddenly got muffled and Sicheng peeked up, to see that Taeil, albeit smaller, was holding his mouth shut and the Alpha down.

“We will leave you to it for now. It was nice meeting you, see you later, Sicheng.” Taeil smiled over the struggling Yuta, getting up, and dragging him away, Johnny quickly following. 

See you later.

That was a promise, wasn’t it? And it had come from Taeil!

Sicheng couldn’t help but smile to himself. The chase didn’t seem so scary anymore.

“What a wimp.” Yin spat out. Yuta had definitely heard, as a growl came as an answer, but Taeil kept walking.

“Some packs are really getting too far from our origins. The Omegas think, they belong places they don’t and Alphas and Betas are too weak minded, to put them back down.” Sicheng felt eyes on him, trying to make himself appear even smaller. “I hate to see such good blood go to a pack like that. Sicheng, you better hide well in that forest, I’m sure that guy can’t even track properly. I will only let you go if he proved himself and properly mounts you.”

Sicheng’s stomach clenched. What he meant was, that he thought Yuta wasn’t strong minded enough to hold him down and knot him. The other Omegas had told him what to expect. He knew it would hurt.

He was going to try and be strong, though. It was a necessary step to conceive pups, and for Alphas, it was a pleasant experience, Sicheng knew. So, if he got such a nice mate, or maybe even two, in turn for some pain, he’d put up with that. He just wanted to get closer to that good scent again, listen to their voices, maybe touch them a little.

Yuta had said he didn’t like unjustified violence. Sicheng felt crazy lucky to actually get a nice Alpha as his mate, who wouldn’t be too cruel. 

So, he ignored the bad mouthing and decided not to try and hide, but rather find a nice and obvious place, where he could wait, later.

Just in case Yuta was actually bad with tracking.

 

Sicheng’s fur made him stand out among brown and grey wolves. The wolves from the north were generally a lighter shade, but even in his home village, perfect snow coloured fur was rare. 

He glanced around warily, as he waited for the signal to start running. A nervous energy buzzed over the Omegas, who were alone in this part of the forest now, so no one could get tempted to immediately follow. A horn was blown, and Sicheng darted off, determined to find a nice place to wait, not too far. Was he going to wait for Yuta? Or Taeil? Or both? But what about Taeil’s mate? Too many thoughts tumbled through Sicheng’s head.

He wouldn’t care whether it was Yuta or Taeil. Both of them smelled wonderful and promising. However, deep down inside, he wished it could be both, even though he knew he was being unreasonably greedy.

For all that he hated hunting and border patrol, Sicheng didn’t hate the forest. No, quite the opposite. He loved the forest, he loved flying through it, easily picked his path, away from the others, making sure there was nothing breaking his track.

He didn’t bother going far or hiding well, stopping at a small patch of moss, that was nice and soft under his paws. He knew, he’d have to wait for quite a bit, and he knew, he’d be thankful for a soft ground, when he shifted back to his much more sensitive human form for the claiming. 

For now, he just rolled up, making sure he could still smell what happened around him.

 

Somehow, he must have dozed off despite his nervousness, the wait too boring to stay awake. He startled up, when someone nudged his side, the scent of spicy Alpha immediately hitting his nose, followed by the comfortableness that only Yuta carried. His wolf was dark grey, eyes blood red, looking straight at him. 

He nudged him again, playfully this time, and Sicheng yipped, getting on all fours, shaking his fur out, before letting it melt back into human skin. The long hair fell just past his shoulder now, and he brushed it out of his face.

Yuta followed his lead and a moment later, he was kneeling down in front of him, running a hand through the white strands carefully.

“That’s beautiful, Sicheng!” he whispered, eyes trained on his hair.

“Thank you.” He giggled back, hiding behind his hand. He suddenly felt self-conscious, having Yuta so close, but also wanted to pull him even closer and snuggled himself against him and never leave.

“Don’t hide. Moon knows, your pack treats you unfairly, doesn’t it? I really wanted to rip that asshole a new one.” Yuta huffed, frowning. Sicheng gaped at him in shock, before a small laughter bubbled from his chest.

They just sat and stared at each other for a little, as Sicheng subconsciously scooted closer, needing more proximity. Then he suddenly saw it: a bite on Yuta’s shoulder, easily hidden under any clothing, but obvious now. How hadn’t he noticed that earlier? He froze, the smile dropping off his face.

Yuta must have noticed, because he grabbed Sicheng’s hand carefully holding it.

“I’m going to be very honest with you, Sicheng, and I want you to be completely honest with me, when I’m finished, okay?”

Sicheng nodded. He was going to tell him that he already had a mate, maybe Taeil, who smelled just as amazing, and felt just as much like home as him? And there was no need for Sicheng in that equation. 

“I’m mated to Taeil, that’s who the bite is from, and I just came here, because I’m his mate and traditions yadi yadi yada. I know, Taeil is a Beta, I’m an Alpha, we shouldn’t really mate, but it just happened. He smelled like home to me, I did to him, and I knew, I wanted to have him next to me for the rest of my life.”

Sicheng’s heart sunk, because that was, what he had felt, too. There was a lump in his throat now, and he really hoped he wasn’t going to cry. But the prospect that no only one person, but two, seemed to be his mate, but neither wanted them… it hurt. 

He internally scolded himself for getting his hopes up despite knowing better. But everything had seemed to perfect… 

“However, we stumbled across you, and you smell just like that to both of us, too. I’ve never seen you before, but I don’t want to leave without you. And neither does Taeil. However, there’s only me here, because he’s important and stuff, and technically, we’re off the market already. But I think, fate thought, why just Omega and Alpha, why not all three, the perfect mix?

“I know, it’s untraditional, but our pack isn’t that traditional, so no one would really bother. I want both of you. Taeil want both of us. So, if you want both of us, too, we would have to claim you as ours and take you home.” Yuta looked at him with hopeful eyes, holding his hand tight.

All the disappointment in Sicheng was dispelled just like that, like you burst a bubble, replaced by euphoria. 

He’d really get both of them! They wanted him, too!

“Yes!” he squeaked, all but bouncing in his place from excitement. He wanted to hug Yuta, nuzzle against him, scent him, get as close as possible. But he knew it was improper.

“Really? I know you probably thought you got only one mate, seeing as your pack is a traditional one, but we’re only a package …”

“I knew the moment I realised it was an Alpha and a Beta scent. Oh no, I’m so sorry for interrupting you!” Sicheng’s eyes widened and he shrunk into himself. Why did he get so excited the moment he started talking to Yuta, that all his manners went out the window?

“Don’t be sorry. It’s… it’s really cute. You’re really cute. So, you’ll accept both of us?”

Sicheng nodded furiously.

“I-I’m really good at stitching, I also like sewing, and flowers. Field work is okay, too.” Sicheng counted his strengths down. He wanted Yuta to see how great an addition he’d be. He wanted to impress him.

“I’m sure you’ll fit right in.” Yuta smiled fondly now and Sicheng scooted a little closer, so their thighs were touching. It was like his skin was set on fire where it touched Yuta, and Sicheng tried not to think too much about it, while his head was flooded in chaos, as to what he wanted to do next. Scent? Hug? Rub against?

This was so confusing!

“Oh, and I was born in autumn.” Sicheng happily announced.

“Me, too. Taeil’s a summer child, though.” Yuta was so close now… Sicheng leaned forward, to get his nose closer to his neck, carefully sniffing. The scent was richer here, even more appealing.

He jerked backwards. What was he doing? His body seemed to move by instinct. “I’m so sorry, that was so rude, I was just…” he stuttered, but there suddenly was a hand around his neck, and Yuta pulled him right back to where he had been.

“It’s fine. We’re mates, right? We should be comfortable around each other, not walk on egg shells.” He whispered. Sicheng felt his breath against his own shoulder, and quickly relaxed, allowing himself to scent.

He really wanted to be comfortable with Yuta. And with Taeil. It sounded like a wonderful prospect.

Sicheng got a bit light headed and carefully pulled back. Something stirred in his gut, that he couldn’t put a name to. 

“Sicheng? I know, I should technically knot you and claim you, but you can claim without knotting. It’s not necessary. Me and Taeil… well, Taeil doesn’t really like sex, so. And I’m guessing you’re a virgin, because traditionalists are really into that?”

Sicheng felt his head starting to burn and nodded. Yutas words were very… blunt. People normally used metaphors around him. But, of course, he was untouched, for his mate.

Wait.

If he had two of them… only one of them would get him untouched, wasn’t that bad?

But Yuta had just said, Taeil didn’t enjoy it, so… maybe it was fine? They probably knew he couldn’t be untouched twice, didn’t they? Yeah. For sure.

“Don’t get me wrong, I think you’re beautiful and I’m incredibly attracted to you, I’d pull though with regular claiming in a heartbeat. But your well-being is more important to me than anything.” Yuta assured, seeming to sense his uncomfortableness.

Sicheng looked down, and Yuta was definitely hard, maybe not fully, but on his way. Sicheng wasn’t judging, it was to be expected. That he worried over him, putting him above his own pleasure, though, was… Sicheng didn’t really know what to say. He had never heard of anything like this happening. To have him ask like this was incredibly considerate and he felt blessed. 

“But you’re… you know?” Sicheng waved his hand.

“I know. But I’ve been mated to Taeil for two season cycles. I can deal with it. And you aren’t hard, nor wet, I’m assuming. I don’t want to sleep with you, if you aren’t into it. It’s no fun.”

Sicheng was both ashamed and confused. “Um, Yuta? I - I don’t think it’s supposed to feel good for the Omega.”

Yuta’s jaw slowly dropped. It looked kind of funny. But it felt wrong to laugh. He was also 100% sure that his Alpha wouldn’t be fooled, if he didn’t get mounted, so he’d have to figure out how to convince Yuta it was fine.

“Oh no, nononono, Baby, that’s not true. If it’s not good for the Omega, then it’s because the other party involved is doing a terrible job. It can be a little uncomfortable, the knotting part, so I’ve heard, but overall, it should feel amazing and good!” Yuta insisted. 

Sicheng wasn’t so sure about that, but he didn’t really care. If it felt good, there was even more reason for him to want Yuta to do it.

He decided to go for it, and nudged into his side. It felt nice, touching. He leaned closer and scented Yuta again.

“I do wanna cuddle. Can we cuddle?” Sicheng whispered. 

Yuta wrapped his arm around his waist and gently leaned backwards, pulling him along, on top of him. He contently pushed his nose into his neck, shoulder, chest, and just did, what came into mind. Yuta held still and happily sighed from time to time, so it seemed to be fine. 

Sicheng started kissing him softly, his chest, shoulders, and Yuta buried a hand in his hair, and pulled him up, so he could lean up and press a kiss to his lips. He hadn’t done this before, but it felt very nice, he wanted to keep doing this!

And there was no one stopping him. For once, he wasn’t called off, or scolded. 

So he kept pressing his lips against Yuta, again, again and again. He was pressed against the Alpha, still lying on top of him. The skin on skin contact made him tingle in excitement, and he started to wiggle a little against him.

Yuta licked against his lips, and Sicheng felt a moan build in his chest. He didn’t really know where that came from, but he wasn’t ashamed to let it out against Yuta’s, who kept licking against him. As his lips fell open, Yuta licked into his mouth, keeping his head in place with a hand in his neck, threading into the white hair.

Sicheng tried to mirror what Yuta was doing, and he couldn’t help but sigh once more. It felt incredible, warm and slick. His gut tightened, and he grabbed into Yuta’s shoulders to ground himself. 

He unconsciously adjusted himself over Yuta’s hips, straddling him. Yuta’s dick had been pressing into his stomach before, now it comfortably settled between his legs and Sicheng rolled his hips up a little.

A bolt of pleasure shot through him, and he gripped onto Yuta tighter, gasping into his mouth, as he repeated the action.

Now, of course, Sicheng had jacked himself off before. That felt nice. But this? This was so much better! He didn’t know you could do something like this with another person. But Yuta seemed unbothered, if anything, he seemed to enjoy it was well, tightening his hand in Sicheng’s hair and gently moving up, against him, when Sicheng carefully rolled downwards, making the slide even better.

Sicheng felt himself get wet. He knew the feeling. He did have two heats before. And he also knew, this would make mounting easier, the other Omegas had told him. So, it was good, really good. Because he still wanted Yuta to knot him, so the Alphas of his pack wouldn’t make him come back home with them.

He angled his hips differently, letting Yuta’s dick slip between his ass cheeks, so he’d feel the wetness there, knew Sicheng was ready. It seemed to work, Yuta growled into his mouth, pulling on his hair in a way that was almost painful, before ripping them apart.

Sicheng was confused. And disappointed. That had felt good, he didn’t want to stop.

“Sicheng.” Yuta gasped, still moving his hips up, so he rubbed over his rim. It felt… good. Not what he had expected, but he wouldn’t complain about feeling good. He kind of wanted more, though, he wasn’t sure what exactly he was looking for. But he hadn’t expected having to know. He thought, his mate would just take control.

“I want more. It feels good, Yuta.” Sicheng whispered, trying to lean back down and kiss him again, but Yuta still had his hand in his hair, keeping him away, much to Sicheng’s disappointment.

“Okay, of course, yes.” The Alpha rasped. “Just… you have to promise me, you tell me, if something hurts, or you don’t like something, or you want to stop. I will immediately. If you want to have sex, I want you to feel good, baby, but I can’t read your mind, unfortunately, so you will have to work with me here, okay? Promise me? Don’t think you have to accept anything, just because I’m an Alpha.”

“Yes.” Sicheng nodded eagerly, and Yuta finally let him dive back down for more kissing. 

He curiously licked into Yuta’s mouth, since the Alpha wasn’t dominating the kiss anymore, and tried to explore just how Yuta had before. It was fun, this was fun. Not to mention how good it felt.

Yuta readjusted his hips, and Sicheng was about to complain, that he was no longer rubbing against his rim, but then a finger trailed over it, rubbing the slick around.

He paused, focussing on what was happening down there, instead of the kiss.

Yuta gently pushed his face away, so he could talk.

“We can always stop, at any moment. Just tell me. Try to relax, baby.”

Sicheng nodded and tried, not sure which muscles he needed to relax, and suddenly, a finger was pushed into him. The slide was slick and easy, it didn’t hurt, it didn’t really feel very good either, but just… odd. 

Yuta whispered small praises, and Sicheng tried to get a bit more comfortable on top of him, but it wasn’t really happening, not like this. 

“Do you want us to switch?” Yuta asked softly, noticing Sicheng struggling as he started thrusting his finger in and out. He quickly nodded.

His back softly hit the ground and Yuta stabilised himself on one arm over Sicheng, smiling down on him. 

“Moon, you’re so pretty, so, so pretty.” The Alpha breathed against him and Sicheng whined, when he suddenly rubbed over something inside him that made him feel so, so good.

“Yuta, Yuta.” Sicheng grabbed onto the Alpha’s arm, as he brushed over it again. He felt his legs move on their own accord, falling further open.

“Is that good, baby?” Yuta purred against his ear and Sicheng didn’t even realise he was pushing another finger inside, nodding furiously “Moon, you’re perfect! So beautiful and perfect.”

Sicheng would have felt flustered, if he had even the tiniest part of his mind left to think about anything other than Yuta’s fingers thrusting into him, making him twitch. The Alpha leaned down and caught his lips in an open-mouthed kiss. There was no finesse, just their tongues licking against each other.

He started pushing down onto the fingers, matching Yuta’s rhythm and he couldn’t help but gasp with every thrust now. Two fingers became three and Sicheng reached down between them, rubbing his dick, that was aching on his stomach, leaking pre-come. 

“Do you wanna come? Think you can come, baby?” Yuta rasped.

Sicheng nodded hysterically, gasping for air and with another push right into that spot that felt so good, he came all over his stomach, clenching down on Yuta’s fingers with another moan.

Yuta carefully pulled them out, as Sicheng came down from his high and the emptiness felt wrong. Sicheng knew, this wasn’t it. He was tired, but he still wanted more.

But Yuta was busy gently stroking his hair out of his sweaty face, pressing soft kisses to his cheeks.

“Can I bite you?” Yuta whispered, brushing a hand against the even column of Sicheng’s neck. 

“Only if you knot me. I want you to knot me.” Sicheng breathed out, wrapping his legs around his waist to keep him close. Yuta was still hard. He surely would want to, right?

A guttural moan left the Alpha’s lips and he pressed his lips against Sicheng’s, kissing him furiously. “Are you sure? We don’t have to.”

“I want to.” Sicheng insisted. There was no nervousness, no fear in him, just want.

He felt Yuta press against him, and then he pushed and Sicheng couldn’t hold back a small gasp. It was thicker than just fingers, and he was sensitive from his orgasm. “Does it hurt?” Yuta asked, voice strained.

Sicheng shook his head. It didn’t. It was a bit uncomfortable and weird. But not painful. 

So Yuta pushed in, until he bottomed out.

“Are you fine? God, you feel so good.” Yuta asked, rocking his hips a little, brows furrowed. 

“It’s okay, Yuta, just… do something.” Sicheng whined, digging his fingers into the arm. So, Yuta did. He pulled his dick out and thrust back in, quickly setting a rhythm. He started feeling every centimetre that pushed into him and he started cursing himself for allowing himself to come so early. The oversensitivity was driving him insane. But he still didn’t want to stop. Maybe, next time, it’d feel better, if he was still desperately chasing his own high. 

So, he focussed on Yuta’s face instead, the Alpha’s eyes fluttering shut from time to time, mouth gaping open, as his breathing came out in puffs. He was really handsome, Sicheng figured, reaching up to stroke his face. He had been lucky, so lucky!

He felt Yuta swell, catching on his rim with every thrust and made sure to keep his face neutral, not show that his heart was suddenly in his throat again.

“Baby, hey, are you sure you want this? I can still pull out!” Yuta suggested, but Sicheng immediately tightened his legs around him.

“No. Do it.” Sicheng insisted.

The bigger he got, the more uncomfortable Sicheng became. But it didn’t hurt so much he couldn’t bear it, just a faint sting and Yuta ceased his thrusting and started grinding into Sicheng, his breath getting shorter and with a final moan, Sicheng felt him come, the Alpha’s arms giving out, making him collapse on his chest, trying to catch his breath.

“Was that good?” Sicheng whispered.

“Fuck, that was very good, great, amazing!” Yuta gasped, before smooching another kiss to his lips, making Sicheng giggle. It felt a little funny, because the knot pressed against him at the movement. 

The Alpha started licking his neck and Sicheng turned his head, so he could have better access.

“Can I bit you here?” he whispered and Sicheng hummed, just a moment later, he felt the teeth press against his skin, before biting down. It was like a spark running over his skin. It didn’t hurt, not like getting bitten normally would.

Yuta pulled back, licking over the wound and Sicheng felt it close up right under his tongue.

“Thank you. Thank you, Sicheng, I really can’t believe I got someone so wonderful added to my life. I’m so lucky.” Yuta praised.

Sicheng didn’t know what to answer, his face heating up in embarrassment. 

“Will you mark me back?” Yuta suggested.

“Yeah. Of course. I’m sorry, I almost forgot.” Sicheng stuttered.

Yuta had bitten quite high up his neck, but Sichen didn’t want to copy that. He chose the side that was unblemished and tried to mirror the bite Taeil had left. It’d be pretty like that, he thought. 

 

It took some time for the knot to go down, and Sicheng shuddered, as Yuta pulled out. There was a lot of mess on his butt and he winced, when he sat up and his whole back felt sore and tight. 

Yuta gently supported him and helped him stand up. Sicheng tried to ignore whatever was running down the inside of his thigh, but Yuta was definitely staring, a tongue lapping over his lips.

“Moon, this is so hot.”

“What?” Sicheng squeaked, trying to turn away and hide.

“Are you ready to go back?” Yuta asked, finally tearing his eyes away. 

 

The moon was already low, when the two wolves breached the treeline, but a lot of groups were still waiting on the clearing. Sicheng felt a bit self-conscious, because he hadn’t had the chance to clean himself up. The fur on his back was a sticky, but Yuta was behind him, pushing him ahead, straight to his old pack. 

Maybe, it wasn’t so bad, Sicheng figured, because this was a very clear proof of what had happened.

His former second in command raised his head, the Omega girl close to his mate. Apparently, she hadn’t found her mate. Sicheng felt a little bad for her, that she had to stay, already having detached himself mentally from his old pack, without too much sadness. 

The Alpha eyed him with an expressionless face and Yuta was the first to shift, but Sicheng knew, he couldn’t hide. He had to tell his old pack goodbye and then, he’d be free to go.

He felt the eyes on his neck, then raking over his body, slowly. He was about to start squirming under the intense, judging eyes.

“So. You actually did fuck him. I didn’t think you’d have it in you.” The older snarled. 

Yuta growled back “Just bid him goodbye.”

The older Omega from his former pack handed Sicheng his clothing and he was glad to hide himself away in the warm fur coat, clutching the rest of his items against his chest.

“Well. Have fun, Sicheng. Don’t embarrass us, remember your upbringing, listen well. Goodbye.” 

It was short, cold. Just what he had expected. 

“I will. Goodbye.” Sicheng mumbled, read to just run away, but Yuta laced his hand into his and lead the way.

 

Taeil was all smiles and even Johnny momentarily broke from his moping to congratulate him. They didn’t get far, as Sicheng was so tired and sore, he couldn’t run for long anymore and Yuta, of course, insisted on calling it a night.

The trip back to their village took another two days, but it didn’t feel long with the scent of Taeil and Yuta constantly in his nose. Taeil hadn’t bitten him yet, suggesting to do it at home, in private. Home. That sounded promising. 

Sicheng hadn’t gotten hit once. Not when he spoke out of line in excitement once, not when he had dropped food, not when he had braided flowers and forgotten time over it, holding the others back.

He still expected to be struck and felt relieved and grateful, whenever he didn’t. It was freeing, being allowed to do things.

Johnny’s mood lighted on the last day and Sicheng kept wondering, why the Alpha seemed so sad. He was tall and big, very intimidating, but it had gotten apparent very quickly, that he was laid back and kind. A hard shell holding a soft core. Sicheng guessed the sadness had to do with his mate, or very obvious lack thereof.

Maybe, his mate was younger than him, and thus hadn’t been to the chase yet? 

Maybe, he had lost them, before he had even gotten the chance to mate with them?

All ideas that came to mind were so sad, that Sicheng almost cried over them, despite not even knowing the truth. Now, that he had Taeil and Yuta, the idea of falling in love and living happily ever after was bigger in his mind than ever before and he hoped for everyone else to be able to be allowed to experience it as well.

 

The village was similar to the one Sicheng had come from, wooden huts in a circular pattern, and he was almost overwhelmed by how many people a beaming Yuta and a smiling Taeil introduced him to. He had never spoken much to people, after presenting he had only listened to the other Omegas talk.

He tried not to let it show, smiling at everyone and trying to remember names, but most just slipped from his mind right away. Surely people would get angry, if he didn’t remember, so he’d have to think of something.

But right now, he was just worn out and almost cried in happiness, when they returned to Taeil and Yuta’s hut.

The inside seemed familiar enough, chests, furs, chairs. And it smelled heavenly, saturated with both Taeil and Yuta’s scents. Sicheng yelped and happily threw himself onto the furs, rolling around, sniffing a little. The pelt of his coat got in the way and Sicheng sat back up to get rid of it, noticing how both Taeil and Yuta stared at him with wide eyes.

“He’s so cute.” He heard Taeil whisper and Yuta just nodded, eyes still on him. He hid in his coat, fluttered.

 

Sicheng was glad, that Taeil got dinner to eat at home, so he could stay snuggled up in the furs, pressed against Yuta. The Alpha had asked him, if he could braid his hair so beautifully, like he always wore it.

It was a bit difficult, because Yuta’s hair was relatively short, falling just over his eyebrows, kept even shorter in the back, but the braiding was relaxing and Yuta held still, while telling him about the tasks there were in the pack. 

“You said you liked sewing and embroidery, didn’t you? Looking at that beautiful shirt you wore, I’m not surprised, you’re so skilled!” Yuta praised and Sicheng giggled softly “I’m sure Kun and Jeno will be happy for another helping hand.”

“I would really like that.”

“As for the field, it’s a task we all share, depending on how much there is to do. During the harvest, there’s almost everyone helping, but in winter, there’s nothing to do, obviously.”

“What do you do? And what does Taeil do?” Sicheng softly asked, pulling back a stubborn strand. 

“We’re both in border control and hunting. Taeil also teaches the puppies. All puppies are part of our sub-pack, our parents are in other sub-packs, though our youngest isn’t even that small anymore.” Yuta sighed “He’s still very troublesome, though.”

“How old is he?” Sicheng asked curiously. The name of the sub-pack leader was Taeyong, a rather small and pretty Alpha with an aura that warned you not to mess with him, and he was mated to a very short, very pretty Omega, who had a high voice in which he talked very loudly. They had to have been mated for over a year, if Sicheng remembered correctly, but didn’t have puppies yet?

It wasn’t that Sicheng really wanted them himself, he felt like he was too young, hardly an adult yet, but it had been important to the Alphas in his old pack. The main reason they liked to have Omegas around in the first place.

Sicheng understood the appeal of fucking now, after what he felt when Yuta had knotted him. It just was beyond him, why the Alphas and Betas in his pack didn’t bother making their Omegas feel good as well. 

“Um, let me think, 12, should be 13 summers this cycle.”

Sicheng furrowed his brows. That was… old.

“Taeyong… he doesn’t have puppies yet?” Sicheng carefully asked. Maybe they couldn’t? Had he been insensitive? He closed his eyes in reflex, but no hit came.

“Sh, baby, I’m not going to slap you.” Yuta whispered and stroked his hand, that was still in his hair, but had frozen where he was braiding. “But no, Ten and Taeyong don’t have puppies, they don’t feel like having any yet. There’s potions to avoid that, I guess you don’t have them… if you take them before and after your heat, you only have a tiny chance of getting pregnant. 

“Actually…. I never thought about that, we have to think about that, too now! You… I… do you want puppies?” Yuta asked, face suddenly slightly panicked.

“I do, but… maybe not yet?” Sicheng tried carefully “Unless you do. Then we could, I mean…”

Sicheng actually really didn’t want and the prospect of delaying it was very promising. But he didn’t expect to get any say in this, of course.

“I really think we should think this over some more. I had actually bid the idea goodbye already, being mated with Taeil and all. But… I do like puppies. One day.”

Sicheng couldn’t hold back a smile at the dreamy expression on Yuta’s face. 

 

Sicheng finished his braiding after Taeil returned with meat stew, carefully finishing off the hair and tying it together. He eyed his work carefully, satisfied with the result. “Very handsome!” Sicheng beamed.

“Aw, it’s really pretty, Yuta! Good job Sicheng!” Taeil praised.

They finished dinner and the mood got a bit quieter, Sicheng getting comfortable between the two other wolves. It felt like a good time to think about that mating bite. Yuta’s face was very close, and he lost his train of thoughts, getting lost in the Alpha’s eyes.

He didn’t realise just how close they were, until their lips were already touching. A smile tugged on Sicheng’s lips. This was nice. He was certainly not going to complain, if this became a daily thing.

“Hey, what about me?” Taeil asked, and Sicheng almost knocked his head against Yuta, turning to the Beta with wide eyes. “I don’t like sex, but I do like kissing.” Taeil smiled. So Sicheng quickly leaned it, to press his lips against Taeil’s. 

It was similar, yet different from kissing Yuta.

Taeil put a hand around his neck and with a hand on his jaw, made Sicheng angle his head differently, so their lips fitted against each other easier.

Sicheng already knew what was coming, when Taeil licked against him and opening easily, excited and eager. Sicheng sighed into the kiss, letting Taeil map out his mouth. He felt his heart starting to flutter a little and excitement bubble in his stomach.

“That was so hot.” Yuta muttered, eyes glassed over. 

“Try and keep it in your pants, you endlessly horny Alpha.” Taeil rolled his eyes fondly “Sicheng, I know Yuta probably already told you. But really, you don’t have to do anything you don’t want to. If you want to sleep with him, that’s great. If you don’t, that’s fine too.”

Sicheng nodded, feeling his cheeks hot und red. But Taeil wasn’t finished yet.

“I… I hope you don’t expect anything from me, though. I want to take really good care of you and I want to be your mate in every aspect but having sex, if you can accept that?”

“Oh. No, that’s fine.” Sicheng quickly assured. He really hadn’t thought much about that, just wanting Taeil in his life however the Beta was comfortable. Both his and Yuta’s well-being were his highest priority now.

“I’d still like to bite you, if that’s okay?”

Sicheng immediately nodded, eying the mostly covered shoulders of the Beta. His mark was higher, not as high as the one Yuta had left on him, but easily visible even with clothing on. Maybe, he shouldn’t mirror that, like he had on the Alpha.

Taeil easily stripped off his shirt, and Sicheng hurried to do the same. Taeil traced his fingers over the skin on his neck, a little red still, but mostly healed. Sicheng shuddered, the bubbling in his gut returning. 

“I’ll bit so mine interlaces with Yuta’s, okay?” Taeil whispered. Sicheng beamed at the idea. That would look pretty, not to mention more unique than anything.

“I don’t know where to bite.” Sicheng mumbled, eying over the skin in front of him.

“How about you take Taeil’s other side and try to bite wherever you feel like it?” Yuta gently suggested, rubbing his arm.

Sicheng hummed and leaned closer. He lapped at the skin and tried to find where it felt… right. His fangs dropped, and he bit down.

He licked the blood away, until the bleeding stopped and warily eyed the mark. 

“It looks good. Unique. Personal.” Yuta encouraged and Taeil reached up to grace his fingers over it.

“Yeah?” Sicheng asked softly.

“I think so, too.” Taeil nodded and Sicheng didn’t point out that he hadn’t even seen it yet.

Sicheng cocked his head to the side, inviting the Beta to bite and the moment Taeil’s breath tickled against his skin, Sicheng felt himself get worked up.

Taeil licked over it, to prepare, and Sicheng twitched, feeling his dick get hard. Was that normal? He adjusted his legs, so no one would see.

When he bit down, Sicheng couldn’t help but moan, gripping the furs under his hands tightly.

It ended just as quickly, as it had started, but the arousal lingered, worsened even, as Taeil licked over the wound and Sicheng felt slick collect between his cheeks.

Taeil smiled and planted a small kiss on his lips as Sicheng’s eyes fluttered shut. 

He didn’t know how, but he ended up with his clothes discarded, ass up, fingers tangled in the fur under him, as Yuta slowly worked three fingers into him, but he surely wasn’t going to complain.

Sicheng moaned softly with every pass over that spot Yuta did, rocking backwards against his hand.

“I think you’re ready, baby.” Yuta pressed and Sicheng nodded against the ground.

The fingers pulled out and Sicheng stopping himself from clenching on nothing, keeping himself open and lose for what was to come. 

Yuta didn’t make him wait long, lining up by kneeling behind him, before pushing inside in a smooth movement.

Sicheng moaned and held onto the furs tighter, the stretch satisfying and good. 

“Yuta.” He whined, pushing backwards. The Alpha took the hint and started grinding into him slowly.

“Good? Fuck you feel so good.”

Sicheng wanted to answer, but Yuta picked up the pace and pulled out further and further, thrusting into him and he just couldn’t. A moan pulled from his lips, instead and Yuta groaned happily.

His thrusts became stronger, pushing Sicheng ahead, every time he buried himself back inside the Omega, but Yuta’s hands on his hips held him in place.

He was right. When he was still chasing his orgasm, this felt so much better, Sicheng decided, before the thought flew from his mind, leaving him with nothing but the thought of Yuta, his scent, his hands, his dick.

His legs started giving out from under him, but neither of them noticed, until Sicheng felt the fur rub over his dick and whined at the friction. “Yuta, Yuta, I’m…”

Yuta’s thrusts got harder, more pointed and Sicheng just held on for the ride. He felt like he could come any second now, but the ministrations were not giving him the break he needed to actually fall over the edge.

He felt the knot breach him and when it was too big to pull out, Yuta shallowly rocking against him, it was finally what he needed to come with a loud moan, clenching down on the Alpha, triggering his orgasm as well.

He shivered, as he felt his walls being painted white, his head light from his high, lying on the ground limply.

 

Settling into the pack was easier than expected. Kun was a soft spoken, petite Omega, who sewed beautifully and complimented Sicheng so much for his stitching, Sicheng felt almost as fluttered as when Yuta praised him during sex.

The sex was fun, too. More than fun. Taeil teased, that Yuta had met his match and secretly told Sicheng, he was happy to see his mate’s needs satisfied, even when Yuta had never complained before.

Ten said, that the head of hunting had mentioned that Yuta’s skills were better and the sassy Omega immediately concluded the regular knotting to be the reason for that. 

Apart from his dirty mouth that made Sicheng sputter more often than not. Their sub-pack Alpha Taeyong was very sweet and caring, almost soft sometimes. His attitude changed completely the moment someone broke rules or got into fights. It was mainly the puppies.

The puppies were adorable and only slightly annoying, Sicheng especially liked Jeno, whom he knew best from sewing. The boy was eager to learn the complicated patterns Sicheng used to embellish clothing.

The one who cared most about the puppies seemed to be Kun’s mate, Dongyoung. Apparently, those two were the ones seriously thinking about having puppies themselves already. 

And then, there was Johnny. 

Laid-back, huge, intimidating but sweet Johnny, who seemed so sad at times, that Sicheng’s own heart sank.

 

And he found out why, when he didn’t even expect it.

Whole pack meetings were rare, so rare, there hadn’t even been one in the three moons that Sicheng had been with the pack.

He was squeezed between Yuta and Kun, who had easily become his closest friend in the sub-pack. Taeil was where the leader of the pack sat, as the all the other leaders and second in commands. 

Their leader clapped his hands, and everyone fell quiet.

“As every year, we have the wolves from the city coming to see our pack. We’ll do the same as every year, get them from the border, show them around, have lunch with them. Remember to wear clothes, if you run around, don’t stare too much and don’t you dare pick a fight with them.” He looked to where the puppies were sitting, as there was probably a history there.

“City wolves?” Sicheng whispered to Yuta, when the leader was done and everyone fell into easy conversation. “Really? I thought… they were like humans?”

Yuta nodded “They did adapt a lot. They wear human clothing, many of them are mixed and don’t have such good senses, can’t shift. But they have wolf blood and there’s Alphas, Betas and Omegas, just as with us. Those who come are puppies, though, so there’s not too much tension.”

Sicheng’s mouth formed an O. 

“I never met anyone like that.”

“Well, to be honest, we don’t normally, either. Most of them are really stuck up, think they’re better, because they behave like humans, which is bullshit, of course. The teachers are nice, though, which is why he’s friends with Kangta and they’re allowed to come here in the first place. Oh…”

Yuta glanced around and lowered his voice.

“Last year, we had a sweetheart. He actually listened, even asked questions and he pet my ears. And… well, that was Johnny’s mate. It’s quite tragic, actually, because even if he was curious and respectful, he’ll be in the city, living his merry life. And Johnny is here, miserable.” Yuta whispered. Sicheng felt his face fall, sadness choking him up.

“But… you said he was unpresented?” 

“Yeah, but Johnny is sure of it, the scent was already there. It happens sometimes, if mates find each other in the same pack.”

“But wouldn’t that city wolf have smelled it on Johnny as well? Wouldn’t he try and find him?”

“You see, from what we know, they don’t believe in looking for your mate in the city, as they’ve become too human.” Yuta explained and Sicheng blinked away tears now.

“That’s terrible. I… I’m so sorry for him.” He choked out.

Johnny had a big heart, he was sure of it that he’d be so caring and loving with his mate. But his mate wouldn’t know… 

 

The thoughts wandered to the back of his mind, as the preparations for the visit swamped him and the whole pack in work. They were going big for that dinner, roasting several dears from the day prior on, so they’d be tender inside and crispy outside, all the projects normally lying outside were either straightened out, if they couldn’t be put away, or hidden in the huts, so the village looked its absolute best. 

Humans were really neat, weren’t they? Sicheng didn’t know that much about them, but Kun told him, that they even put something on the roads, to they’d be perfectly straight and flat and never dirty.

Yuta was in the patrol that was to pick the city wolves up, made up of only Alphas, the biggest and bulkiest in human form, clad in formal leather, for show, and big and dark wolves. They also walked in human form, making them having to leave just after sun up, so they’d be there on time. The remaining few wolves of border patrol hoped there wouldn’t be any incidents.

Sicheng was hardly worried about that, as there hadn’t been any ever since he arrived, too busy freaking out over the visitors. He wasn’t alone, the puppies were just as restless. That he was the only one of the adults was sort of telling, but all the reassurance of Yuta and Taeil didn’t quite help him calm down.

Taeil was one of three showing the classes around, and Sicheng had this unreasonable fear, that he would get hurt or something could happen.

Were city wolves dangerous?

He tried to concentrate on the reading and writing lesson Kun was giving the puppies that he sat in, struggling through the texts, but he kept jerking up, whenever he could scent the visitors or hear them.

“Hey, Sicheng? You could go outside and find Taeil, you know? I’m sure no one would mind, they’re almost done.” Kun suggested softly.

“Can I go, too?” a puppy loudly whined.

“No, sit back down Jisung!” Kun sternly replied.

Sicheng didn’t stick around for the quarrel, slipping outside the hut and easily picking up Taeil’s scent, following it. He didn’t get far until he noticed a girl, looking very lost between the huts. He was still wondering, if he could talk to her, or if she would be scary, when she noticed him with wide eyes, freezing.

“Um. Hello?” Sicheng tried. She didn’t seem very dangerous, but just as scared, if not more, as him.

“Hi?” she was still frozen in place. 

“Are – are you lost?” Sicheng asked, because it was obvious no group was close right now.

“I think so. Are you… am I allowed to speak to you?” she asked. Sicheng nodded. The wolf scent wasn’t strong on her, maybe she didn’t have a lot of wolf blood and didn’t know that much about them?

“Okay, thank god, I got freaked out there for a hot minute. I’m really not that good with wolf studies. No offence. I’m only a quarter. Anyway.” Her fearful attitude dropped completely and she lightly chirped about. It was sort of cute. 

“I got really lost without meaning to, apparently no one even noticed, which is sort of sad, but whatever, and I was scared to leave, because like, territorial Alphas? I don’t know, not something I want to trigger. I didn’t get into trouble, right?”

“I don’t think so? I mean, you wouldn’t trigger any territorial behaviour in just walking around, don’t worry.”

“I don’t? Oh great, that’s so sweet of you. You… you’re an Omega, aren’t you? I’m bad with scents.” She sighed. For some reason, Sicheng couldn’t help but giggle. She was so uninhibited, but not in a negative way.

“I am. Maybe I should get you back to your group?” Sicheng suggested. He figured if she was bad with scent, she was probably bad with tracking, too.

“Oh, you’d do that? That’d be so sweet of you, thank you! God, I admit I was kind of freaked out about doing something wrong, but if you’re there, it’ll be fine.”

Sicheng smiled, stepping closer to her, eying her clothing in interest. It was unlike anything he had seen before, with a crest embroidered on the chest with golden threats. It was stunning.

“Sure, which group were you with?”

“Her name was… Sooyeon.”

Sicheng decided city wolves weren’t very scary, after all, when he dropped the girl off with her original group, that had noticed her disappearance and had been about to look for her.

He still sought Taeil out, just in case he didn’t need protection or something, sticking to his mate for the rest of the day, even after the city wolves were gone.

 

Spring bled into summer, and Sicheng enjoyed the heat of the sun, spending most of his time outside. 

There was more work on the fields, but he didn’t mind weeding for hours, when he could talk to his pack mates over it and take a refreshing bath in the stream after to scrub off all the sweat and dirt. 

Sicheng had just finished his bath and was drying on the sleek rocks, the screaming of the puppies in the distance.

The scent of spiciness and home got closer and Sicheng smiled, without bothering to open his eyes. Paws tapped against his back only moments later, turning into hands.

“Baby, baby, baby.”

Sicheng lazily raised his head to open one eye and squint at Yuta.

“Guess who I just found on the territory border?” he asked, still gasping for air.

“Did you just come from the border?” Sicheng asked. Wasn’t Yuta supposed to be on patrol until sun down?

“Pretty much, I looked for Johnny first and then four Taeyong and stuff. But guess who, guess!”

Sicheng furrowed his brows. He had no idea, who should come to visit them.

“The city wolf from last year. Johnny’s mate. All presented Omega and looking for him!” Yuta squeaked and Sicheng sat up, the excitement bleeding into him as well.

“That’s so wonderful, I… that’s just amazing, I’m so happy for him.”

“Yeah, me, too, but mainly, I’m really horny, because I’m sure they’re going to fuck right there and then, so I got reminded of the chase night and….”

Sicheng mustered a baby glare, something he had been working on recently. Apparently, no one was intimidated by it yet, but Dongyoung had assured him, he was going in the right direction. “There’s puppies down the river, contain yourself!”

“Aw, Sicheng, please? I’ll eat you out?”

He felt his mouth twitch, the baby glare threatening to drop.

“Not here.”

Yuta stood up and Sicheng yelped, when he was suddenly picked off the ground, clinging to the Alpha.

“In that case, we’ll just switch locations, though I’m sure I can make you forget where you are soon enough, anyway.”

Sicheng laughed, kissing his neck, where he could reach. “You better make true of that promise.”

“Oh, trust me, I will. I’ll make you feel so fucking good.” Yuta leaned down, kissing him filthily.

The door slammed shut and Sicheng was gently place on the furs, Yuta falling on top of him immediately and raking his hands over his body. Sicheng moaned and arched up, when his fingers closed around his nipples, making them stand up stiff. He had gotten a lot more sensitive over the moons since the chase. 

A lot had happened he wouldn’t have expected to happen. The main thing being how much he loved getting knotted and how much less painful a heat was with an Alpha in rut there for you and how nice just kissing and holding hands with a Beta could be.

Yuta started trailing kisses down his torso, sucking on his nipples and Sicheng buried his hands in the grey strands on his hair, feeling the Alpha smile against him body.

He felt a hand tug on his dick and moaned desperately, feeling himself get hard under Yuta’s hand.

The Alpha didn’t waste time and leaned down, wrapping his lips around the tip and Sicheng almost bucked up, but he didn’t need to, when Yuta sunk down, taking his dick in his mouth all at once.

“Yuta, ah.” Sicheng whined, closing his legs around the Alpha’s shoulders. He pulled up and off with a wet plop. 

“Baby, I really wanna eat you out, can I?”

“Yes!” Sicheng all but screamed, worked up with want already. Yuta chuckled and stuffed something under his hips, propping him up. His hands massaged the insides of Sicheng’s thighs, working upwards until he was just under the hip joint and the Omega was sure he was going to go insane, if nothing happened.

Luckily, Yuta didn’t make him suffer, but leaned down and licked a broad strip from below his rim up to his dick and a moan ripped from Sicheng’s lips.

He noticed the door opening and a breath of fresh air getting inside, along the fresh scent of Taeil, but he couldn’t really pay attention, because Yuta was circling his rim with his tongue now and he had to work against closing his legs.

“Hey you two.” Taeil greeted and Sicheng whined out a greeting that ended in a small cry, because Yuta pushed his tongue past the ring of muscle. The Alpha grunted, when Sicheng pulled on his hair, hard, too lost in the sensation of the slick stretch, licking into him.

Taeil was suddenly next to him, untangling his hands from Yuta’s hair and holding them. He sometimes did that, letting Sicheng hold his hands, while Yuta make him come apart with his hands, mouth or dick. 

The Alpha had pushed in a finger, using it to reach Sicheng’s sweet spot, that was too high up for his tongue to reach. 

“Yuta, please.” Sicheng whined, his dick twitching on his tummy, neglected. 

The Alpha looked up, a smirk on his lips, smeared with slick, taking in the sight of his mate, flushed red and writhing in need.

“Come on, baby, I know you can come from just this.” Yuta rasped, pushing in another finger and digging them into Sicheng’s sweet sport hard, making the Omega cry and buck up.

He didn’t last long, after Yuta replaced the second finger with his tongue again.

 

Yuta was fast asleep, but Sicheng was hungry after three orgasms and Taeil was unaffected in total, so they headed for the cooking side to grab something to eat and see, if there were any news on Johnny and/or his mate.

Sicheng was halfway through his stew, listening to Ten ramble off about his fight with the head of the farming squad over the apple trees, when Johnny appeared and their chattering immediately stopped, all eyes on the Alpha, more precisely on the person he was carrying, peeking over his shoulder.

Johnny was smiling, glowing almost and Sicheng couldn’t help but smile as well. 

“Guys. May I introduce my mate, Jaehyun.” Johnny beamed. The Omega smiled, showing deep dimples. He was pretty with impossibly pale skin and sand blonde hair.

“Hello. Nice to meet you. Again.” Jaehyun looked at Taeil.

Chaos immediately erupted, as Ten, Taeyong, Dongyoung and Taeil, as well as a few puppies talked all over each other. Sicheng just quietly smiled at the startled Omega. 

Something else had happened in the moons since he had come to the pack. Not quite unexpected, but harder and faster than Sicheng had thought possible, he had fallen in love with not only one, but two people. It was like those stories he loved to listen to, whenever someone told them, but it was reality to him. He had Yuta and Taeil right beside him, making him feel protected and empowered.

While people were still yelling over each other and Johnny did his best to calm the mess, Sicheng turned his head and pressed a kiss to Taeil’s cheek.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading


End file.
